Green Eyes
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Sasuke's never been the type to be jealous. What's there to be jealous about? However, there is one thing that causes his eyes to turn green: Naruto. Slash SasuNaru


**Warning**: Slash (Male/male) Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or anthing related. I'm just borrowing them for a while. :P

**Green Eyes**

The day was quiet, the sky clear, the air warm. With no missions to complete, all was peaceful. For one dark haired rookie genius, however, this wasn't exactly a good thing. It just meant that he had time on his hands, time to think. And his thoughts always, without fail, turned to a certain bright, color blind, brash young dobe.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned more comfortably against the tree he was perched in. He just couldn't get the little blond out of his mind. Naruto was just so... Naruto. Shaking his head, Sasuke chuckled. It wasn't like the feelings he felt for him were a new thing. He had felt differently about his teammate for a very long time. The problem was that every time his thoughts turned to Naruto these days, he couldn't help seeing green. (1)

You see, Sasuke had always thought Naruto was rather cute. With his golden locks, bright blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks, he couldn't help but think so. Other's, however, didn't share his opinion. All they saw was the orange suit, the loud voice, and the obnoxious attitude. They didn't look beyond that. And Sasuke was quite happy with that. If they didn't realize what a treasure Naruto was, all the better for him.

However, things didn't stay that way. Naruto had left on a nine month training mission with Jiyara, something Sasuke was not especially pleased with. When he came back, however, it was more than his experience level that had changed. Naruto had, in a word, transformed. Sasuke once overheard Sakura comparing it to that story about the ugly duckling that became a swan. Sasuke kept himself from killing her for that remark by remembering that she was his friend. Barely.

Naruto was transformed though. But to Sasuke, it was something that he had expected, had seen coming. To everyone else, it was like a shock out of the blue. And to Sasuke's hidden fury, they had suddenly all sat up and taken notice of the boy. Dressed in blue, a color that brought out his eyes, he was all sleek lines and golden skin. Lithe and slender, he moved with a new grace thanks to months of special training. His hair had grown out some, framing his more mature face delicately.

Yes, everyone had taken notice of this new Naruto. And it was pissing Sasuke off. Naruto was his damn it! He was the one to notice first, he was the one Naruto was closest too. It was he, Sasuke, that knew the beautiful boy best. Everyone else should just back off!

Fuming, Sasuke tried to control himself. See, this is why he didn't like to think too much. Unclenching his fists, he slowly let out a deep breath. He was going to have to claim Naruto soon. He couldn't take much more of this.

Suddenly, a familiar presence trailed across Sasuke's senses. Naruto was near. Grinning, he quickly made his way over to where the blonde's chakra signiture was coming from. Naruto watching was one of his favorite past time's after all.

When he came in sight of his teammate, however, he was anything but happy. There, near the park was Naruto. And hanging off his arms were the worst things imaginable: fangirls. There were three of them. All making goo goo eyes at the baffled looking blonde. Sasuke felt a low growl make its way up his throat. They were bad enough when they went after him, but when they went after Naruto...!

He felt his Sharingan activate of its own accord when one of the girls put her hands on Naruto's chest. He watched as Naruto put a hand behind his head, laughing sheepishly, if not a little uncomfortably.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Utilizing his incredible speed, he swiftly ran to where the Dobe was cornered by the evil she devils. Not wasting time, he grabbed the small blonde boy by the waist and, before the dobe could so much as blink, threw him over his shoulder. Then he simply walked away, leaving some absolutely flabbergasted girls in his wake.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto finally snapped out of his shocked daze. "Sasuke! What, what are you... Put me down!" The blonde tried to stuggle, but the Uchiha had a very good grip. He tried kicking, beating his fists on Sasuke's back, even biting. Nothing worked. "Let go!"

"No."

"What the hell Teme! Put me down right now or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass! What's your problem anyway!"

Sasuke didn't even break stride. "They were after you."

"Eh?" Naruto's tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean...Oh! Hey! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can kidnap me or something!"

Sasuke almost faltered. How did Naruto... "Baka, I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are!" Naruto crowed. "You just can't stand that those girls like me and not you! You always get all the attention, but not anymore! And you can't take it."

At this, Sasuke did stop. "I am not jealous of them." His tone left no room for doubt. He meant what he said. Even Naruto, known for being oblivious, could tell.

The blonde faltered. "Then why...?"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened as a chuckle escaped him. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the sound.

"It's quite simple really." Slowly, his grip tightened. "You belong to me."

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked. Really, what do you say when a possessive Uhicha says that to you, especially with _that_ kind of voice? "So, you...?"

"Yes Dobe, I like you." They had started walking again. "And today I'm going to show you just how much."

At first, Naruto didn't understand. What did Sasuke mean? Show him? It was then that Naruto realized that the older boy had yet to let him go. _Oh. _Naruto's eyes grew wide when he understood what Sasuke meant. And yet, he didn't complain or try to escape beyond a few half hearted attempts. After all, he secretly liked Sasuke too.

**Later:**

As Naruto lay curled up in the black haired boy's arms, he couldn't help but reflect on his day. And what a crazy day it had been. But, looking at the sleeping face so near is own, he couldn't help but think that it was one of the best days of his life.

Closing his eyes, he smirked. Sasuke had been right. He hadn't been jealous about those girls. Why would he when he liked Naruto and not... Blue eyes snapped open as the thought hit him. Sasuke hadn't been jealous about those girls, he had been jealous _of _them! An evil grin settled on his face as all the implications of that hit him. This was going to be fun.

Naruto drifted off to sleep that night thinking of all the fun pranks he could pull on his Sasuke. After all, a jealous Sasuke was a cute Sasuke. At least to him.

**Owari**

**(1)** They say green is the color of envy. When a person 'sees green' it simply means that they are jealous.

_A/N: So what do you think? This was my first Naruto story, I hope I did them justice. Leave a review, huh, and tell me how I did? I would really, really appreciate it. And for a reward, I'll right you more Sasuke/Naruto goodness. Sound good? Then review!_


End file.
